


Pieces of the Galaxy

by Shadow_Ember



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Sparring, Tea, hoth chocolate, obi wan doesnt have to suffer for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ember/pseuds/Shadow_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clone Wars have taken their toll on the Jedi, but there are some moments Obi Wan is thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> For @ewock, because they brought to my attention that there aren't enough happy Obi Wan fics. I seek to remedy that.

  
      The Clone Wars were long, grueling, and hard. There was a reason many people avoided becoming trapped within its conflict, because, well- it destroyed lives. Obi Wan had seen enough battle to last a lifetime. He had commanded clones in battle, sent many of them to their deaths. Innocents, too many to count, suffered before he, or the other Jedi, could help. It was dastardly and deadly, and Obi Wan hated it. He longed for the days of peace, so long ago, back when he was still a padawan - before even the war officially started. Then, he could actually remember what peace felt like. It was not just a feeling the Force provided with its presence, but a tangible quality that affected everyone. From the tranquil halls of the Jedi Temple to the busy streets of Coruscant and the far out corners of the Outer Rim, it was a kindness that existed in the people's hearts, leaving them without greed or selfishness. It was a simpler way, and Obi Wan cursed whoever planted the corrupted seed that leeched the peace from the world, from his life. 

     But there were times when the Clone Wars captured a trace of that tranquility, when he actually enjoyed living in the present. The Zygerrian incident had been...unpleasant. Obi Wan tried to push the memories of the enslaved and the humiliation out of his head, but a part of him ached, and even with the Force on his side, it would take time for the effects to disappear. Returning to Coruscant had been welcome, and he felt no shame in enjoying rest for once. Anakin came over often, he and Ahsoka had been given a leave too, and it felt once again like they were Master and Padawan. They talked, they sat in silence, they trained together. Obi Wan was grateful. The mission had been hard on Anakin, and instead of stewing in residual anger, he seemed almost happy. 

     Anakin had insisted on enlisting Obi Wan's help in Ahsoka's training. An unusual request, one which Obi Wan was happy to fill. She was skilled, but had begun assuming an aggressive Ataru style, no doubt Anakin's doing. Ahsoka tired quickly as they sparred, unable to compare with Obi Wan's unlimited stamina. 

     "An aggressive fighting style is useful, but when going up against a defensive opponent, unwise. In such a match-up, it is better to hold back and scout for openings, and then formulate a plan of attack. Otherwise, your opponent will run circles around you," he instructed. 

     Ahsoka was a quick learner. After a few more rounds, she began to change her attacks, choosing to employ a formulated combo of feints and jabs. Once, to Anakin's enthusiasm, she succeeded in tripping Obi Wan up and gaining the advantage. 

     "Getting old, Master?" Anakin taunted. Choosing to ignore him, Obi Wan picked himself off the ground and sheathed his lighstaber. "Well done, Ahsoka, we may continue tomorrow if you wish," he said.

     Her bright eyes fluttered enthusiastically, "Thank you, Master. I appreciate the chance to spar with you any time!"

     He smiled at her - he could not help but remember when Anakin was so young: lanky and clumsy as he grew into the teenage years. 

     "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Snips, "Anakin said as he threw an arm over her shoulder. "We wouldn't want to work him too much."

     "Don't fall prey to cockiness, Anakin. It doesn't suit you," Obi wan countered. 

     "Hhm, and what does?" he asked innocently.

     Obi Wan did not fall prey to Anakin's teasings often, but he was tired, and could not resist. "Oh, the robes of defeat fit you rather nicely," he commented. 

     If Anakin lacked the dignity, he would have spluttered. Instead, he smirked sharply. "Would you care to test that, Master?"

     Obi Wan waved his hands dismissively, "Be my guest." Anakin's lightsaber was ignited and poised before he knew it. "Well, then," he muttered, "it's been a while since we've had a spar." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and moved out of the way, leaving the two to their antics. 

     Anakin was aggressive. He started on the offensive, coming at Obi Wan with powerful strokes. Typical. Anakin was skilled at Djem So and rarely deviated from it. Obi Wan swatted his attacks away easily, a few flicks of his wrist proving enough. Seeing an opening, Obi Wan broke from his defense and slashed at the other. In the last second, Anakin turned sharply and whirled out of the way. With a quick flip, he maneuvered behind Obi Wan for an attack that was hastily blocked. "Impressive," he said. 

     They continued like that for a while, Obi Wan struggling more than he was willing to admit. Perhaps it was just because he had rest, but Anakin's attacks were more forceful than he remembered. Obi Wan was growing tired, and he knew he would not be able to last much longer if the battle stayed at a standstill. The next time Anakin sent an overbearing blow his way, Obi Wan countered with his own, pressing against him with all of his strength. Anakin staggered backwards, and with a well-placed strike from his pommel, sent his lightsaber skittering across the ground. The blue point of Obi Wan's blade hovered under his chin, the same deadly shade as the calm eyes that met his own. "And who did you say was getting old, Anakin?"

     He shrugged, "No one, Master. You've still got it in you, I see."

     "Did you expect me to lose my skill with a lightsaber?" Obi Wan asked with an eyebrow raised. 

     "Oh no, Master. Merely that I am impressed once again." he said.

     Obi Wan smiled at that, his eyes crinkling up. A laugh escaped him; it felt good, and Obi Wan wondered how long it had been since he last laughed freely. "Come now," he said, "It's getting late."

      When they returned to his apartment, because for some reason Anakin and Ahsoka were determined to spend the night with him, sleep unexpectedly took hold of them. Ahsoka succumbed to it first, curled up on the couch. He and Anakin held out for a little longer. Obi Wan brewed some chamomile tea, as well as some Hoth chocolate for Anakin, and found respite in his lounge chair with a datapad. The screen was lit up with old star data, hardly relevant now, but Obi Wan found it fascinating. Anakin, refusing to sit on the furniture like a civilized person, leaned against his chair, tinkering with some spare parts. The silence stretched between them, and Obi Wan fondly remembered the years ago when it was only him and Anakin; often they would enjoy each other's silence when Anakin grew too impatient for lessons. He could always feel it in their bond as he calmed down in these moments. 

      Obi Wan noticed Anakin's head had begun drooping, coming to lean against his leg. Softly, he ruffled the others hair to wake him up. "Anakin, if you are tired I suggest using the furniture," he whispered. He only nuzzled further into his leg, and Obi Wan could recount the many times this had happened as a padawan. Anakin did not always grow out of his childish habits. "Anakin," he insisted and nudged the brown locks again. This time there was a response and he blearily rose. Sending a sleepy, yet thankful message through the Force to Obi Wan, he moved to Ahsoka's side on the couch. The Hoth chocolate, which had started to cool, was picked up by greedy fingers and Anakin drank slowly. His eyes continued to close, and thanks to Obi Wan's reflexes, the Force guided the cup back onto the coffee table before it crashed and spilled on the floor. Anakin curled an arm around Ahsoka, finally falling into a deep sleep, a content expression on his face. 

     Obi Wan could not help the smile on his face as he watched his former Padawan. Now a Knight and a Master to another, Obi Wan was proud. He did not have much time to express it with the Clone Wars raging across the galaxy, but at times like this, he thanked the Force for the two curled up on his couch. If he could, he would protect them at all costs, but such an action was not his to decide. The Force was in control and he prayed it would be kind to them, and that maybe the fraying pieces of the galaxy would fall back into place just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fluff in a while. It seems so innocent compared to the angst I usually write. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
